peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dream Worth Keeping (Madison and Gumball version)
A DREAM WORTH KEEPING Performed by: Victoria Justice (Madison Waltson) Later in the afternoon, Madison and Gumball had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Madison was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit with a frilly lilac skirt, matching bloomers, puffy purple sleeves, and a big lavender bow in the front, along with a purple hair band to match. Gumball was wearing dark red swimming trunks with bright pink polka dots. Gumball was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Madison giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed a rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Gumball, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Madison ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Gumball swam to where Madison was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The two cats swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Madison." said Gumball, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Gumball led Madison to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color. Gumball dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned dark red. Madison did the same, but it turned purple. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the 12-year-old boy cat whirled his hand around the water, forming a bubble, and threw it to Madison. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Gumball said, and he ran off, leaving Madison wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The 11-year-old girl cat saw that Gumball was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Gumball was dark red, and Madison was purple. The two looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Gumball wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Madison hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Madison suddenly splashed! Gumball stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Madison didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard Gumball whistling for her. She turned her head and saw him on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Gumball lifted Madison up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Madison almost slipped, but Gumball caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and sure supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Gumball and Madison swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Teresa, Minnie, Peepers, Bridget, Tanya, and Dot were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Gumball and Madison stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Gumball, what a lovely night!" Madison said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Madison." Gumball said. "This has never been like this at home." Madison added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Gumball said. Madison paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents and butler had to miss out." "Nah!" Gumball said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Gumball and Madison remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Songs Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance